iDemigod Wars
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: Sam and Freddie find out they're demigods, Carly can see through the mist. When they suspect their siblings, Annabeth and Percy, like each other, they play matchmaker until a misunderstanding causes a war between Demigods. Percabeth, Seddie, Carly/Grover
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Their Siblings

**_iDemigod Wars_**

**Sam and Freddie finds out they're demigods, and that Carly can see through the mist. When they suspect their half siblings, Annabeth and Percy, like each other, they play matchmaker until a misunderstanding causes a war between Demigods. Can Grover, Carly and the Aphrodite children end the war? Clarisse is loving the war, by the way.**

Anyone noticed?  
Percy-Freddie: both brown haired boys  
Annabeth-Sam: both blonde girl who have a love/hate their male friend (Well, at least Annabeth was ORIGINALLY blonde in the book)  
Rachel-Missy: both redheaded female dogs

MELANIE DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FIC.

* * *

"Stupid dance..." Sam Puckett muttered as she sat down as she started playing with her owl necklace that her father gave her before he died.

She can't believe she agreed to attend the school dance. Carly straightened Sam's hair and lended Sam her black strapless dress, that Sam had completed with black fishnet arm warmers, white leggings and black low-cut Converse. This ruined the dress' classy look, but at least gave it a rockstar-ish look.

"I wanna go home!" she whined.

"I want to go home too, but we promised Carly we'd stay." Freddie Benson said. He was wearing dark colored jeans and a white T shirt, but with a tux's jacket and matching shoes. Carly thought he was underdressed, but Sam thought he looked better than the penguin suit wearing geeks of the school. Not that she would ever admit that.

"No, _you _promise Carly we'd stay. I can't believe Carly would drag us here just so we can see her dance with her new boyfriend!" Sam exclaimed, glancing at the happy couple. They were, indeed one happy couple. Apparently, Carly met him during an exchange program in New York. He was pretty cute. Brown curly hair, easy on the eyes and was the only one who didn't look that penguin-ish with a tux. But it was weird the way he dance, as if he were uncomfortable with his feet.

"What's his name again? Grayer? Grander?" Sam asked.

"_Grover_," Freddie corrected, "Grover Underwood. He's a pretty nice guy..."

Sam's eyes widened, "Really? Even if he's going out with _the love of your life_?"

Freddie didn't answer, and looked away instead. He didn't want to have this talk.

"Freddork, you answering?" Sam asked, but Freddie was away in his thoughts. He stared at the cup of water in front of him. Then he frowned...Did he just made the water turn by itself?

With all her might, she yelled, "FREDDORK!"

* * *

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth Chase called out to Percy Jackson, who was in the bathroom, "Hurry up! We gotta go look for my sister!"

Annabeth and Percy were sent to Ridgeway High all the way in Seattle, because they had found another pair of half-bloods. Their own siblings. They've found another daughter of Athena, and another son of Poseidon. Only now that the word was out that there are other demigods in Seattle, which didn't exactly have much protection compared to New York.

They could've waited a few months, maybe a year even before meeting their siblings and offering them to go to Camp Half Blood, but when they heard Annabeth's sister was living with a woman who wasn't even her mother, and was constantly abusing her, they decided they had to go immediatly.

Plus, their siblings weren't half-siblings, like the others. They all shared the same mother and father. Turns out they're all faternal twins, but Annabeth's father and Percy's mother decided they didn't have enough money to raise the other.

"And my brother, I know that!" Percy yelled from inside, "This'll just be real quick."

"Percy, we have to got there before the empusas find your brother and distracts him!" she yelled.

"Didn't you say your sister was Sam Puckett, that girl from iCarly dot com?" he asked as he came out.

"Yep...The one and only." Annabeth nodded as they walked in the empty halls.

"I can't believe she's a daughter of Athena..." Percy muttered.

"I think she's secretly wise...and smart, but is too lazy to really do any work." Annabeth laughed, "Guess we know what her flaw is. Plus Grover's on a date with that Carly girl."

"Oh, yeah, he couldn't stop talking about Carly. I can't believe he's willing to spend summer in Seattle just to be with her." Percy said.

"He also said he didn't feel he was away from home, because Sam and Freddie keep bickering like we do. Well, more than we do, actually." Annabeth said, looking to her side. Percy looked at her nervously, "But...that's just it. We _don't _bicker as much as we used to."

Annabeth gave him a confused look, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah. 'Cause, if you think about it...let's be honest, have we ever talked as much as we used to lately?" Percy asked.

Annabeth bit her lip and lied, "No. Didn't notice a thing."

It kinda hurt Percy, that she didn't seem to mind...or to care about it at all. In truth, Annabeth did notice it. In fact, it's all she ever thought about the past few weeks. But Annabeth didn't want to discuss this now. Silence approached them, so Percy thought quickly about what's happened the past few weeks, and tried to figure out what change.

Percy finally figured out. It was about Rachel, but Annabeth probably didn't want to admit it. And knowing Annabeth, he knew it was best not to talk about it.

Annabeth never really liked Rachel. For reasons obvious to others, but Percy. The thing that annoyed Annabeth the most about Rachel is that Rachel was probably the sweetest, nicest, kindest girl Annabeth's ever met, but for some reason, she can't stand her. Annabeth's had this feeling that Rachel would just do something that would hurt Percy more than it would to Annabeth. But she didn't know whether it was just the strong feeling she's had, that occured the moment she met Rachel, that something bad with happen or if it was her jealousy?

It was probably jealousy. For a daughter of Athena, she had no clue what to do to find a solution. Frankly, Annabeth had wished that Percy would finally get the idea that she actually liked him more than he knew.

They passed by a door, and Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist, and made him look a the small window at the door. It was filled with neon lights, music, teens...it must be the party. "We have to go in there without making a scene..." she said.

Percy noticed Annabeth was still holding his wrist, and immediatly felt his cheeks turn hotter by the second. After a while, Annabeth realized it and quickly let go of his hand, avoiding his gaze, "Okay, um, any ideas?" she asked as she let go of the gym door.

"Well-"

Percy couldn't finish. He turned his head, and saw two teens coming out of the door, "I'm telling you, Carly's gonna kill us if she knows we left." said Freddie.

"And I'm telling you, if I spend one more second in this dress I'm gonna have to kill someone and you're the closest person. So technically, I'm doing you a favor." Sam claimed, but stopped as soon as she saw the two teens in front of her.

"...Who's you?" Sam asked the two.

"Wow...Oh, my God..." Annabeth said in awe. She couldn't help but.

"...Uh, hello? I hate it when people ignore me! Who are you two?" Sam asked.

"And why're you staring at us like that?" Freddie asked.

Annabeth and Percy just looked at their siblings, and then smiled at them. This would have been a sibling heartwarming moment, if not for the fact that Sam and Freddie didn't know their long lost siblings were in front of them.

Percy was about to answer, but just then, an ear-piercing scream was heard.

The two pairs looked inside, and saw Carly screaming, and ran inside, finding the whole school in a frenzy. It seems like a Minotaur was going crazy and knocking food off shelves and making everything move by themselves, that is, for people who couldn't see the Mist.

"WHOA! What is that?" Freddie panicked.

"A Minotaur, creature with a head of a bull and body of a man." Sam said, but the way she said it was frightful, almost as if she sounded...Well, wise, "What's happening to me? How'd I know that? I don't even remember learning Greek mythology! Wait..How'd I know it was Greek mythology!" she asked, turning to Annabeth and Percy, "Okay, one of you better tell me what the chizz is going on, here!"

"We'll explain later." Annabeth explained. Percy cliqued on his Riptide and the sword came out.

"Wow! I want one of those!" Sam said in awe.

Percy and Annabeth chuckled. Percy grabbed a pen from his bag and threw it at Freddie, "Click it!" he said as he ran to the gym. Meanwhile, Annabeth told everyone to run (but they really didn't need to be told...they were too freaked out at stuff running by itself) and in a matter of 10 seconds, no one was in the gym but Percy, Annabeth, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Grover.

"What is this?" Freddie asked. Sam clicked it and a sword came out of it, "WHOA! No fair, I said I wanted one of those!" Sam said jealously.

"Where'd you get that?" Annabeth asked Percy. "Tyson made it. It's not the Riptide but it's a pretty fancy pen/sword!" he laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Only Percy could find jokes at a time like this.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Carly panicked, pointing at the Minotaur.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover looked at Carly in shock, "You can see it?"

"Of course I can see it!" she yelled, causing the Minotaur to roar in Carly's face. Carly looked dazed and fainted in the arms of Grover. Grover looked at everyone sheepishly, "I'm guessing...she can see through the mist?"

Everyone heard a scream coming from the gym door. They were so shocked at Carly that they forgot about the Minotaur! They looked and saw Sam who was trying to look fearless, and Freddie, who was obviously scared but trying to look brave.

"I don't wanna be Minotaur chow, does anybody have any weapon that WOULD BE USEFUL FOR ME!" Sam yelled fraustratedly. Annabeth gasped. Freddie was obviously scared and oblivious of what to do! He couldn't possibly save himself or Sam!

Then Annabeth had an idea...She wondered if it was wise. She grabbed from her own bag a sword...That once belonged to Luke Castellan. Should she..? Or shouldn't she?

Freddie was shocked. He tried to keep Sam back to protect her, but it was all happening so fast that he didn't know what to do! He was so frightened...

But when the Minotaur grabbed Sam's ankle and dangled her from above, everything happened so quickly.

"Sam, heads up!" Annabeth yelled as she threw Luke's sword, the Backbiter at Sam. Sam grabbed it easily and stabbed the Minotaur's face. Freddie forgot his fear as soon as he saw one of his best friends was in trouble, he forgot his fear and quickly slashed its stomach. Percy ran and jumped behind the Minotaur and stabbed it in the back.

In its pain, the Minotaur let go of Sam, who fell in Freddie's arms.

"Thanks, Frednub." she said.

"Welcome, _Princess Puckett._" Freddie taunted her. It's funny. Even in a death situation they were still at each other's throats. But lately, Freddie was wondering whether 'Princess Puckett' was a nickname to poke fun or a nickname to express a stronger feeling...

"Sam, Freddie, look out!" Annabeth yelled. She quickly ran and pushed them out of the way as the Minotaur fell down in pain. Percy cut his head from its body, and it slowly turned to ash.

"Okay!" Sam blurted out, "I think you guys should-"

At that moment, three cheerleaders showed up from behind us, "Aw, that wasn't very nice..." one of the cheerleaders said.

"Beat it, Rebecca." Sam said rudely, "I don't have time for you and your little 'three, four, six, eight, who do we appriciate'!" Sam mimicked, "Certainly not the cheerleaders..."

Whoever was concious (that means, not Carly) chuckled. But Rebecca frowned, then stared at Freddie..."Hello, Fredward Benson...Percy Jackson, w've been waiting for you..."

Percy gulped. This 'Rebecca' girl just said his, and his brother's, first name...Can't be good. Then Rebecca licked her lips, then saw Sam and Annabeth, "Samantha Puckett and Annabeth Chase...What a tearful family reunion..."

"Listen, Berkowitz, nobody calls me 'Samantha'!" Sam said angrily. Percy stared at the 15 year old questioningly. Was this really a child of Athena? She was unusually angry for one.

"Eliza," Rebecca announced, "Take care of Percy..." she said as she walked towards Freddie, "Hello, Freddie...How 'bout a little kiss?" she asked. Sam frowned and pretend to gag, and Annabeth and Grover, who was still holding Carly, widened their eyes. Neither Sam nor Freddie knew how serious this was...

"Sorry, Rebecca, I don't..." Freddie was about to say he didn't like her that way, but as he looked at Rebecca, who seemed suddenly so beautiful and irressistable in his eyes, "like...you...that..." he couldn't finish his sentence. When she put her hands on his neck, he dropped his sword. He was officially hypnotize...By an empousa.

"That's so noble of you, Percy..." Eliza, the second empousa smiled, "Looking after your brother."

Percy couldn't resist that soft voice of hers. Annabeth frowned, grabbed her knife and darted in front of Percy, "You don't touch him." she warned her, but Eliza smirked, "Oh, isn't that cute? She's jealous..."

"No, I'm not!" Annabeth said as she quickly stabbed Eliza, who dodged it, and revealed her true empousa form. Then they all heard an ear-piercing scream.

Percy and Freddie had snapped out of it. Annabeth looked behind her, and saw the the cheerleader, who just revealed her empousa form, had the Backbiter in her forehead. Freddie stared at Sam in shock, "Oh, my God, you killed her!"

"Believe me..." Percy said, patting Freddie's shoulder, "It's for the best...Whoa!" Percy exclaimed as he saw Eliza. Now knowing who she was, Percy nudged the Riptide to her, but missed, then she eyed Freddie, whose sword was on the ground. But Annabeth lunged at Eliza, who fell on the floor with Annabeth on top of her.

Eliza glared, but Annabeth stabbed the gym's floor and slid her knife through Eliza's neck, leaving a very noticeable mark on the gym floor.

Unfortunately, all of them forgot about the third one, Jessica, who, in her empousa form, slid her way to Freddie, who was about to do the same thing Rebecca was going to do, but it was Sam who jumped on Jessica, twisted her neck and slit her throat, "You don't touch him from now on, okay?" she yelled.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were stunned at Sam's bravery. Then Sam stood up to help Freddie, "You stupid nub! I don't care if she was flirting the girl had freakin' donkey legs! Does that not give you a hint she's no good!"

"Hey, I wasn't thinking that well! There was a huge Minotaur and now three-three-" Freddie stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Empousai." Sam said automatically. She shook her head the turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Who are you?" Sam asked them, "How-How do you know us? Why'd they say 'What a tearful family reunion'?"

"Most importantly," Freddie mentioned, "What are your connections to those characters?"


	2. Chapter 2: Fercy's Waterfight

**_iDemigod Wars_**

**Sam and Freddie finds out they're demigods, and that Carly can see through the mist. When they suspect their half siblings, Annabeth and Percy, like each other, they play matchmaker until a misunderstanding causes a war between Demigods. Can Grover, Carly and the Aphrodite children end the war? Clarisse is loving the war, by the way.**

**Facts:  
MELANIE DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FIC.  
The Last Olympian happened, but Rachel is not the Oracle and Silene is not dead or a traitor.  
****Percabeth STILL didn't happen.  
I know I screwed up with Percy's hair BUT GOOD GOD The movie Percy has brown hair and blue eyes it's so hard!****  
**

* * *

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." Grover said, rubbing his back. A now-concious Carly opened her eyes and looked at everyone else. She blinked twice and she saw what happened to the gym.

"Sam...Freddie...Grover...Who are these people?" Carly asked, pointing at Percy and Annabeth. Grover held her arms to balance her because she was still a bit dizzy, "And did I happen to see a big bull with a body of a man?"

"You saw a _Minotaur._" Sam corrected. Once again, she was confused as to how she knows this.

"Yeah, and I don't understand how she could see that." Annabeth piped up.

"Okay, who are you?" Freddie asked Percy and Annabeth. They both glanced at each other and sighed, "We...Better find a place to sit down..."

"...WAIT A SECOND! Grover..." Carly said, then pointed at his feet, "...Are those hooves?"

_An hour later, at the Groovy Smoothie..._

Percy, Annabeth and Grover looked at Freddie, Sam and Carly, awaiting their response. Their eyes were big, their jaws dropped and they were certain that they didn't believe it. But after a moment of silence, Sam shook her head and looked at the demigods.

"So you're saying...Those Greek Gods are real...that I'm a 'Daughter of Athena'..._You._.." Sam said, pointing at Annabeth, "are my long lost fraternal twin sister. And your boyfriend's Fredwart's brother?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Annabeth said fraustratedly.

"And you're telling me you're my fraternal twin brother and I'm adopted?" Freddie asked Percy, who merely nodded, "That's the story..."

"Uh huh...And you came from which mental hospital?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Carly scolded. "We just saw a Minotaur. Okay? It's not the time to doubt them!"

"Look, I know this is shocking, I freaked out when I found out but...Freddie?" Percy asked, waving a hand in front of Freddie, who was stunned. How could he be adopted? Who was his real mother? Why would his mother lie to him?

"I think he's freaked out because he just found out he's adopted." Sam said.

"I-I need a moment." Freddie said before he stepped out of the gym. Carly and Grover gave him a sympathetic look, and Sam just wished she could insult him, to argue with him. Not to make him feel bad, but lately it seems he's been enjo

"Why aren't you freaked out?" Annabeth asked. Sam just laughed, "Have you seen my mom? Believe me, I'm happy I'm adopted."

"So...I'm not some demigod, am I?" Carly asked.

"I think you're just a human that can see through the Mist. You know, most humans can't see if a Minotaur or any Greek creatures are attacking but a few can." Grover answered as he put an arm around her, "I'm surprised you're so calm about it. Even me being half goat..."

"I'm only trying." Carly smiled.

"Well, you're doing a good job." Grover said, leaning in for a kiss.

Annabeth squinted her eyes at Carly...There was something fishy about her. Was she _just _a human who can see through the mist...Or was she more? She is unbelievably beautiful, espescially in that dress. Annabeth noticed, when she took a one second peak in the dance, some guys' eyes were turned to Carly. Rumor was when iCarly hosted that contest on who gets to take Carly to the dance, 752 guys showed up. That seems an awful lot...

As a reflex, Sam scrunched her face, "Carly? Company? Public? Hello?"

"Sorry," Carly said as she parted from Grover.

"Look, I know it's a handful. But we need you to come to Camp Half Blood immediatly. We have a friend that can send your stuff in there." Annabeth said, she figured she'd solve this Carly puzzle later, "And...And we need to go now."

"Now? As in now-now? But Fredwart just found out he's adopted and unlike me, he actually likes his Mom...Even if she is a freak. He's gonna need some time getting used to this." Sam noted, "If he sees more people with goat legs or some fairies or killer girls he's going to freak!"

"You're right." Annabeth sighed. She didn't know Freddie, but it had to be hard fiding out he's adopted, so she figured she could cut him some slack. She turned her head to Percy, "Percy, maybe you shoud talk to Freddie..."

"What? I barely know him yet..." Percy said nervously.

"Seaweed Brain, this is no time for your stupid insecurities, we have to hurry up! Go, talk to him, have a brotherly chat! Convince him it's not the end of the world if he's adopted." Annabeth told him.

"I don't have any insecurities!" Percy protested.

"Percy..." Annabeth scowled. Percy widened his eyes...Oh, if looks could kill...He quickly ran after Freddie.

_"That girl will be the death of me..._" thought Percy. But he knew she was right. He walked out and saw Freddie sitting on the ground, just blankly staring at the ground. He couldn't explain it just right, but why did he feel so bad about it? He barely knew this brother of his...

"Hey," he said. Freddie turned his head and muttered a 'hey' back. Percy sighed. He knew he was in no mood to talk. Talking to him right now was a bad idea, he knew it. Percy nervously walked towards Freddie and sat beside him.

"You know..." he started, but honestly didn't know how to continue this, "I know it's hard to find out you're adopted but...Listen, I honestly don't know how to say this, but I think I can understand. I mean, the one who's raised you your whole life then you suddenly find out they're not even your parents."

"'They'? No, I only have a mom. Never had a father." Freddie said, then played with his shoelaces.

Awkward silence came between the two for a while. It was only natural this was so. Percy would have loved to talk to him, but he didn't know his brother very much...And not to mention, Freddie didn't want to talk to anyone.

"You know...Camp Half-Blood? It's not so bad. It's actually better than the real world...Maybe I'm just biased at that point, though. But listen, when we get you and Sam to Camp Half Blood, get a little training done, you could meet our mom..." Percy convinced him.

"How is she?" Freddie asked. He was honestly afraid to find out if his mom is some sort of evil woman who gave him up because she didn't want him and only wanted Percy or something.

"She's a great mom. Really, she is. Her name's Sally. She's really nice, and there was never a moment where I was angry at her or anything. She married Paul Blofis a few months ago, and he's a really nice guy. I like him better than Gabe." he said, frowning at the memory.

"Who's Gabe?"

"Ah, my mom married him to protect me...You're lucky you never have to meet him. I turned him to stone." Percy said.

Freddie widened his eyes, "You...How-?"

"Oh, don't worry, he was horrible to me and Mom, he really did deserve it. And I turned him into stone using Medusa's head...Long sorry."

Freddie nodded understandingly. "She's a cook. She loves blue. She makes blue food to show anything's possible. You'd really love her." he continued.

"She sounds great, and a nice lady...but why would she give me up?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know...She never even told me I had a brother. But knowing her, she's got to have a good reason." Percy said, "Listen, when we get there, we'll meet her, and we can ask."

Freddie looked at him, and thought about it foor a while, "It would be nice." Freddie nodded.

"Alright, now come on, you're so depressed! Lighten up, you're a demigod!" Percy said excitedly, "You get to do things no one else can do. Go in the pool and not get wet, move water just by looking at it, heal wounds with water, anything!"

"I guess, but wait...move water? How can you...?" Freddie stood up and Percy did the same, then he pointed at a water fountain.

"It's easy, see that water fountain?" Percy said, "Just focus on getting the water. It's like telling them to get out of the fountain."

Percy looked steadily at the fountain, focused a bit, and water spouted out of the fountain. Just to have fun, Percy twirled his finger a bit, causing the water itself to turn. "Awesome!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Your turn." Percy said, he stood behind Freddie, and showed him step by step, "Since you're a beginner, use your hands. Just move your hands, focused on the water and if you do it right the water'll follow you."

Freddie did the same actions Percy did, but as his hand moved up...The fountain exploded, causing the water to splash all over Percy and Freddie. Both were completely dry, however...Thr hallways were filled with water.

"It's your first time, you'll get the hang of it." Percy said, but couldn't help laughing.

"Laughing at my failure, huh?" Freddie smiled, with one move of his hand, he forced the water to go up and hit Percy, but Percy moved it away with another wave of hand.

"Oh, so it's a waterfight you want, eh?" Percy smirked, then he made the water try and hit Freddie's chest, but Freddie dodged it, and quickly made the water behind Percy to rise and splashed him.

Well, it did splash him, but you couldn't tell since he didn't get wet.

"Not bad for a beginner, but let's see if you can stop this one!" Percy said and soon, a waterfight began. With Freddie's planning, he did have an avantage but Percy had experience. Safe to say, during the recklessness of the two Demigods, including all waterfountains in the hallways, the hallway was a mess. When they were done, their laughter slowed down when they saw the mess.

"...When Annabeth sees this we are dead." Percy said.

"We better go." Freddie said, "And if Sam asks, tell her I did a very good job controlling water."

"Why?"

"Sam will never let me forget it if she knew I couldn't do something right." Freddie sighed.

"Fine," Percy said, as they came in, Sam and Annabeth were laughing at something, but at least they were already best friends. Percy wondered what was it that made them bond so easily.

"Um, everyone? We gotta go." Grover announced, "NOW, very important..."

* * *

**Next Chap: Samabeth sister bonding! LOL Samabeth...That means this Chap will be 'Frecy' bonding!**

**AN: MAN That water-moving description was hard. HEY! I'm not a daughter of Poseidon so how can I know how to do it! BUT I am a daughter of someone...I'll give you 3 guesses: Ares, Athena and Hades...Can you figure it out? DUN DUN DUN! LOL, no seriously, I'm not a demigod...But if I were, I'd wanna be either a daughter of Ares, Athena OR Hades...**

**BY THE WAY: NEW COMPETITION, SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTERS KIND:  
****It's Camp Half Blood, so NATURALLY, I need Demigods! I thought it might be fun if you guys can submit your own characters and the best ones will be chosen! You can make it just like yourselves or you can invent some guy or you can just make up whoever YOU want to be!**

**WARNING: This is not an attempt to get reviews, I repeat, this is NOT an attempt to get more reviews...**

**(Angel iMaximumPuckett23: YEAH IT IS! SAVE YOURSELVES!)  
****Do not believe the ridiculous person that looks like me in a white dress with pearls and wings. NOW...To submit your character, please send the following information:**

**Name: (Duh...)  
Physical Description: (hair, tall, short, eyes, etc..)  
Personality: (How you're like, smart, dumb, tough, soft, pushover, girly, annoying)  
Flaws: (Please do not include 'flaws' such as shyness, clumsyness, randomness...Those are considered 'adorable traits' and belongs in the Personality place)  
Style: (like what kind of clothes do you wear)  
Demigod, Satyre, Nymph: choose one  
Daughter/Son Of: (Insert Demigod name here...)  
Weapons: (Knife, sword..)**

**Please, GOOD GOD ALMIGHTLY, please don't try and make your character into a character that's ALREADY Real! Like when I once did a Potter fanfic, this guy LITERALLY wrote everything Harry Potter is and put his name instead. please don't do that. You may base your character on another character just as long as it's from another show. I'll only choose the orginalest ones.**

**AND I NEED YOU TO VOTE:**

**VOTING NUMBER 1: Carly: Should I make her a human or a demigod?  
VOTING NUMBER 2: Do you want me to add a Crover (Carly/Grover) Chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Samabeth's Battle

**_iDemigod Wars_**

**Sam and Freddie finds out they're demigods, and that Carly can see through the mist. When they suspect their half siblings, Annabeth and Percy, like each other, they play matchmaker until a misunderstanding causes a war between Demigods. Can Grover, Carly and the Aphrodite children end the war? Clarisse is loving the war, by the way.**

**AN: Okay, you know what? That OC competition is out of hand because MOST of you, not ALL of you, were practically writing Sam with your name on it. I mean, seriously, guys? I asked for no Mary Sues. There were only a COUPLE of people who wrote originals, so to those people, I say 'good job' but I MAY not be writing the OCs after all. Thanks anyway for all your time.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth immediatly regretted forcing Percy to talk with Freddie. She should have known. She was practically forcing Percy to emotionally connect with Freddie, who barely knows him and who's still upset about being adopted. And if Percy felt what Annabeth felt with Sam, it must'nt have been good. Annabeth didn't know what she was thinking. It wasn't wise of her to think so impulsively. She just felt so bad for the poor kid that she wanted Percy to talk to him.

When Annabeth heard Sam Puckett, the crazy tomboy from iCarly, was her faternal twin sister, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't disappointed, but when she knew the iCarly girl, she wasn't sure if that was her sister. She seemed too much to be a daughter of Ares. However, someone who did know Sam personally, a daughter of Hermes something or another, says that there was more to Sam than meets the eye.

He told her she was wise. She may not be booksmart but she was wise, no doubt about it, wiser than Freddie or Carly. Annabeth knew being smart and being wise were two different things, and being a daughter of Athena involves being wise. What he told her was Freddie and Carly were once dating. But then Sam was the only one to know Carly was only dating Freddie because she was happy he saved her. And it surprised Annabeth someone as smart as Freddie Benson wouldn't know this and someone as 'dumb' as Sam would.

Also, people thought of Sam as downright vicious, because it's been well known for Sam to attack in a blink of an eye. But that wasn't it. According to her source, she was unusually quick-thinking. When it came to fights, Sam had this technique, involving keeping the arm and leg from moving. She was unusually tactique for a teenaged girl in high school. If that wasn't enough, rumor is once the iCarly gang were locked up by a crazy fan and Sam was able to open the door using a _duck bone_...Annabeth didn't think that was possible.

Everyone knows picking locks wasn't something most 'dumb' people knew how to do. And Sam supposedly knew how to do the infamous Vulcan Touch. Annabeth knew it existed, but she never understood how to do it. It didn't exactly came up on the internet. It took real skills to learn it, and finding the pressure point wasn't something easy to do.

If the wisdom wasn't enough proof, the blonde curls were a dead giveaway. They looked exactly like Annabeth's. Well, not now, since Sam's hair was straightened.

But now Annabeth had no idea how to talk to Sam. And Sam wasn't exactly a fan of dead silences, and since Carly and Grover were talking in the corner, Sam decided to talk first. "So, you like Percy, right?"

"What?" Annabeth asked in disbelief, "No, I don't."

"Sure, you don't...You know I didn't know 'Daughters of Athena'..." Sam said, feeling weird saying that, it sounded like some sort of club to her, "...were good liars. You know you can tell me, right? I'll probably find out sooner or later."

"I'm not. Sure, I'm a little jealous of Rachel, but that doesn't mean I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Who's Rachel?" Sam asked.

"...No one." Annabeth said quickly. But Sam gave her a look. Annabeth swore she saw herself with that look once. "Okay, okay...She's just a human who can see through the Mist. And...let's just say she's not exactly my friend."

"You hate her, don't you?" Sam asked quickly. Annabeth quickly figured she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Yes." Annabeth said, feeling defeated. She was surprised to how quickly she admitted something she couldn't admit to herself to a total stranger. Then again, she wasn't exactly a stranger. She was her sister. "Well, not hate...I guess I'm just jealous."

"Of what?" Sam asked curiously, raising her eye.

"Nothing. Look, let's not talk about this now, okay? I mean, I've confessed so much to you, someone who I just met, that I couldn't even confess to people I've known my whole life. Can we talk about it...Some other time?" Annabeth asked.

Sam shrugged and stood up, "Okay, fine...If you say so. _Annabeth loves Percy..._" she taunted.

Annabeth scoffed, "I do not! I wouldn't love Seaweed Brain!" she said and stood up along with Sam, "And even if I am, I bet you're jealous of Carly."

"What?" Sam laughed, "Carly's my best friend. I'd never be jealous of her."

"Sam, come on, more than 700 guys showed up just to date her. Not to mention the fact that she was Freddie's first kiss and dated Freddie-"

"WHOA! _I _was Freddie's first kiss!" Sam slipped out, then put her hands on her mouth, not believing what she just said! She was just annoyed that someone would think she's jealous of Carly, and tired of people saying Carly was Freddie's first kiss that she wanted it to stop! "Forget I said that..."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, smiling, "You were his first kiss? I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!" Sam added, "We did it just to get it over with, nothing happened afterwards."

Annabeth smiled, "_Sam loves Freddie..._" she taunted, mimicking Sam's earlier words.

"Whoa, I do not love that tech geek, okay! Look, you don't wanna talk about Percy now, I don't wanna talk about Freddie now, so we're even." Sam decided.

"Okay, fine. But we will talk about it sometime or another, 'kay? I gotta make sure my sister doesn't get heartbroken just because she's in denial about her feelings." Annabeth said.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black...Okay, fine, I swear." Sam said finally. But Annabeth stopped her, "Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx." Sam rolled her eyes, even if she knew what the River Styx was...Don't as her how she knew, she just did. All these new Greek facts came to her head with a blink of an eye, stuff she's never even heard of once in her life.

Changing the subject, Sam bend down and quickly grabbed the tip of the Backbiter, "This is so cool...I swear, I could probably cause a lot of pain with this baby."

Annabeth smiled, then she slid her foot under the blade of the Riptide, which Percy left on the floor in sword form, then she kicked her foot and the Riptide jumped in the air and she grabbed it, "You could, but you need training." she smirked as she held the Riptide in her hands.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, training. I could train you. Being friends with a Son of Poseidon can lead to a lot of quests, and you'll need training ASAP." Annabeth told her. Sam looked at the Riptide, then smirked.

"Well...maybe I can-" Sam started, but surprised Annabeth with a sneak attack with the Backbiter. But Annabeth was smarter than that. Sharp as a tact, Annabeth swung the Riptide against the Backbiter.

"Dang...I was really hoping I could get away with that." Sam said.

"Look, _Sis_," Annabeth chuckled, never thinking she could say that, "I've been training since I was 7 years old. You're gonna have to step up a little."

"Well, you better prepare for the competition, _Sissy..._" Sam smirked, "I've been fighting for my life the very minute I was born...I started a fight with a 3 month old the second I was born on a city bus."

"City bu-? Never mind." Annabeth decided, knowing Sam's adopted mom wasn't the best, "Okay, well then, remember. We're Daughters of Athena. We exist for one purpose..And that is to defeat the Sons of Poseidon."

Annabeth and Sam laughed, "I'm down with that purpose!" Sam smiled.

"Okay, so they told be you were quick-thinking. Let's see. You have to blind the other. Move so fast you're barely visible. But just 'cause you're fast doesn't mean you can slouch. You still have to be aggressive and try to attack on the sides of people." Annabeth finished, but Sam wasted no time. As soon as Annabeth finished talking, Sam quickly took her advice.

"Whoa!" Annabeth cried as she tried to dodge Sam's fighting. It was amazing how fast she was. But Annabeth was slightly faster. That didn't stop Sam from being aggresive. Sam took Annabeth's advice and hit her sides, but she couldn't. Annabeth tried to hit back but when Sam stopped the Riptide she was practically forcing the Riptide to Annabeth. Finally, Sam decided to take her own advice: cheating.

First, Sam tried to recall how Annabeth picked up the Riptide without her hands and with her foot. She remembered Annabeth put her foot beneath the blade...

She got it.

She hit the blade close, but not exactly on Annabeth's hand, after all, she didn't want to cut her sister's hand on their first meeting, but she was precise. It was practially only a centimeter away from Annabeth's thumb. The shock of the closeness made Annabeth drop the sword. Recalling Annabeth's move, Sam did the same and grabbed the Riptide in her other hand. Then she stopped Annabeth when she had two swords in her hands and in front of Annabeth's neck.

"Whoa!" Annabeth said, honestly impressed, "You're good."

Sam smiled at the compliment. But she underestimated Annabeth, because while Annabeth seemed to be congratulating her, it was a distraction as Annabeth quickly grabbed Sam's wrist holding the Riptide, pushed the her hand in front of Sam, and now the Backbiter was near Annabeth's neck and the Riptide was near Sam's neck. Pretty much a 'kill me and you kill yourself' situation.

"Nice move." Sam said, "You're really good...Well, of course you're good, we have the same blood."

Annabeth giggled, but then the giggle turn to a huge laugh as she didn't notice she and Sam were standing on a puddle of punch, and slipped on the ground, sending the Riptide flying away from her hand, and making Sam fall down because, after all, Annabeth was holding her other hand and the Backbiter flew the other direction. They both laughed, even if their butts hurt.

They were both too busy to notice Percy and Freddie came back in. Percy and Freddie were surprised at the laughter. Then Grover turned to them and said, "Um, everyone? We gotta go...NOW, very important..."

* * *

_**Next up, CROVER chap! But it will be shorter than the Samabeth/Fercy chaps. Dontcha just LOVE how I added some Percabeth/Seddie there?**_


End file.
